Of Pregnancy and Death
by Your Pet Peeve
Summary: .:Prize for Sharingan-grls One shot:. "Did you just say..." Karin's attention popped back to Sasuke and Sakura. "KIDS?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. .:SasuSaku:.


**Hello all!**

**This is Sharingan-grls request for winning in my contest!**

**Congrats!**

**_Random Generic Disclaimer!_**

**For all you Karin fans out there: This is a Karin death story.**

**You have been warned.**

**Sasuke might be OOC as well...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Of Pregnancy and Death**

**By Chibi Shino**

How could this happen?

HOW?

Karin thought these questions as she watched the love-of-her-life, Sasuke Uchiha, walk into a diner with Sakura Haruno. She cringed. This couldn't he happening! It _couldn't_! Sasuke was _her's_ and her's alone. Silently, she followed she oblivious couple in, using a newpaper she bought as a little disguise. The couple sat down in a booth close to the window. Kairn quickly sat in the bar stool closet to them, pretending to be inthrawled in the obituaries. "Tell me Sakura." She heard Sasuke voice. "Why are we here?"

The pink haired girl pouted as they ordered their drinks. "What? A girl can't even take her boyfriend out to a diner?" The waitress came by and took there orders. "So..." Sakura decided to start the game. "Sasuke..."

"Hm?" He said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"Do you want kids?" The question slipped out with liquid ease.

The Uchiha choked on his coffee. Karin on the other hand decided to nearly passed out, causing the bar tender to look at her weirdly. "You okay, girl?" He asked. She nodded her head. The bartender raised an eyebrow and pointed at the newspaper. Karin finally realised it was upside down.

Thinking quickly, she said, "Stupid crossword puzzles...always have to look at the answers..." She shut it quickly and ordered a drink.

"Did you just say..." Karin's attention popped back to Sasuke and Sakura. "KIDS?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. Sakura nodded innocently. Karin growled. That..._slut_! Sasuke turned a light shade of pink at her question. "...yes..." The red head's heart almost stopped right then and there. "Why?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh...no reason!" Sakura said sweetly before changing the subject. "Where's our food? I'm _STARVING_!" Sakura thought that might have been a little hint, but Sasuke, being suprisingly slow today, didn't notice and agreed. Sakura sighed. Okay...next plan! "I think I could eat enough for _two people_." Sasuke still didn't notice. Sakura wanted to punch him so bad, but decided against it. "Sasuke, do I look a little _fat _to you?" She asked. Karin had the urge to answer for him.

"No. Why?" Sasuke answered.

"No reason..." Sakura grumbled. This was going to be even harder than she thought... She cleared her throat and continued her signs. "I'm starting to have _werid cravings_." Sakura looked down at her soda, gulped, then poured some ketchup into it, causing Sasuke to jump. Sakura then took a deep breath and drank the whole thing. She felt herself gag. "...yummy..." She said weakly. Karin snickered at the rim of her cup. She might not life after the attempts for him to notice...

"Sakura. That was disgusting." Sasuke crinkled his nose at the empty cup. "Why did you do that?"

Sakura finally snapped. "For the love of god Sasuke, do I have to spell it out for you?!" Sasuke jumped at his girlfriends sudden outburst. She stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "No...no spell...YELL."

"Sakura." Sasuke growled quietly. "Sit down."

Sakura yelled for the whole diner to hear. "DON'T YOU GET IT?! _I'M PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY_!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Get it?! Starving? Two people? Fat? Weird cravings?" Sasuke resisted the urge to slap his head at his stupidity.

Karin clutched her chest. What was happening? She felt heavy...

So heavy...

She felt her eyelids drooping...

She felt sick...

So much pain...

She fell slowly from the stool.

THUMP!

Sasuke and Sakura jumped and turned to the fallen girl. "AHH!" They look at the waitress who was delivering their good. She let out the scream. "WE HAVE A GIRL DOWN! GIRL DOWN!" She grabbed Karin's body and ran out the door, hoping that someone was going to call 911.

"So..." Sasuke's attention went back to Sakura. "What do you think?" She asked, trying to avoid eye contact with him. "Do you accept the baby?"

Sasuke smirked as he wrapped his arm around her waist, causing her to turn to him out of suprise. "Of course I do."

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Good." She said. "Because there's more than one."

* * *

Karin was pronounced dead in the hospital the next day.

* * *

**XD**

**Poor Karin!**

**I hope you liked it Sharingan-grls!**

**R&R please!**

**-Chibi Shino**


End file.
